


Adieu

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: We'll have our time. Not now, but soon, perhaps.Or: an AU in which they both agreed to part ways, but there is always someone that has it a little bit worse.





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after sometime. Lol.  
> I'll just go and drop this here and disappear for months again haha

Kihyun glances at the boy next to him, smiling softly at how adorable he looks in that baby blue sweater that seems like it was two sizes larger than his frame. He reaches for Changkyun's hand, carefully entwining their fingers. "The weather forecast said it would rain today. Did they get it wrong?" said adorable boy mumbles while his head is tilted upwards, looking at the cloudy sky. His grip on Kihyun's hand stays the same, keeping the older grounded. For now.

The weather is good, actually. Too good, in Kihyun's opinion. He didn't know what to say. More like, he wished it did rained. So they won't have to meet up and take a walk, hand in hand, in this familiar park. Where it all started. Where he had seen the most beautiful human being to walk on earth for the first time, and yes, it was the clichéd love at first sight. 

"Ki, do you want to sit on that bench?" If the grip on Kihyun's hand tightens, he didn't said a word of it. He mumbles a 'yeah, sure' before softly tugging the younger on the said bench. Changkyun lets go of the other's hand, resting it on his lap, sighing at the inevitable. 

"I already miss you."

Kihyun whips his head, hurt and longing portraying visibly in his eyes. Changkyun smiles apologetically, then pulls the older male in a tight hug. The one where Kihyun relaxes and all his problems temporarily vanishes into thin air. But this hug-- it made his chest ache, made his skin crawl with anxiousness and fear. The kind of hug where they both know it meant nothing but goodbye.

This is goodbye.

They know it.

"We'll still see each other. It's a small world, Ki." Changkyun tries to soothe Kihyun. Though, the older doesn't cry. But his inner-self is. It's screaming, begging the younger to not let them go. Not to let them drift apart. He wanted to say things that will probably change Changkyun's mind. But instead, he nods and pats the younger's back gently. Kihyun pulls away, trying his best to wear the most sincere smile he can muster.

"You don't have any idea how big the world is, do you?" he still jokes. Because Changkyun is a good kid. The one Kihyun ever wanted but it is what it is. And, he knows that he can't get everything he wants.

The younger lets out a laugh. It was genuine. Like the old times. "At least we still live in the same world. We have the chance." 

"Yeah."

If someone is going to ask Kihyun to describe how the love they shared was, he'd simply answer-- fireworks, short-lived but magical. He knows they were meant to cross paths but never to truly stay together. And he is doing his best to acknowledge that.

They stare at each other for a couple more minutes. As if memorizing every flaws, lines, and scars. As if doing this will make it hurt less. Because at one point in their story, they did loved each other with all of their hearts. But it wasn't enough.

Changkyun gives Kihyun a sure nod before standing up, turns sideways and walks away. Towards where the sun will be setting. And Kihyun watches the younger's back, never going to admit that he's pleading for Changkyun to turn around. 

But he doesn't. 

Couldn't he wait at least when the sun sets? So they can look at the stars one last time? Point out each constellation like the astrology nerds they are? Kihyun watches Changkyun's disappearing figure. He blinks, and that was his tears cue to have a race out of his tearducts.

The weather is good. It was cloudy. The breeze is somehow cold. There are a lot of happy faces surrounding him at the park. But there Kihyun is, wheeping, clutching his chest as if he is preventing his heart from shattering into millions of pieces.

The weather is good. But why does Kihyun feel like he is freezing? His teeth clutters. His sobs and hiccups are making it hard for him to calm himself and will away the coldness. Now that Changkyun isn't by his side anymore-- he feels raw, vulnerable, as if he is wearing his heart on his sleeve. Where people can easily grab it and destroy it. 

He guesses he just wanted a last time, a last day-- probably a last chance to be with Changkyun. Kihyun wanted a last chance to look at those chocolate colored eyes and get lost in it. To hold the younger boy close and feel their hearts beat in sync. To hear him say 'I love you' one last time. 

However, this is all he got-- a short walk in the park. A short touch of their hands. A short hug. A short farewell from Changkyun. Even though they both agreed on putting a stop to a once beautiful love they had, he still hasn't grasped at the reality that they are really over now.

Kihyun doesn't know how long he had stayed there, but the sky has turned dark. There aren't any stars tonight. The park quitted down. He sniffs and wipes away his cheeks, still somehow wet from the relentless onslaught of his emotions. Kihyun stands up, flattens his shirt and heads home.

It's not that Changkyun left him.

Love left them.


End file.
